


Redemancy

by damnata



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Clave Politics, Competent Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mild Smut, Outdoor Sex, Soft Dom Magnus Bane, Sub Alec Lightwood, Supporting husbands, hints of immortal husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnata/pseuds/damnata
Summary: redemancy (n.) - a love returned in full; the act of loving the one who loves you





	Redemancy

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime between the wedding and Alec becoming the inquisitor.

Magnus let his gaze wander as he made idle small-talk with an elderly Clave representative, searching for his husband in a room full of lions dressed in stuffy, too-small suits and boring dresses. The man he was currently holding a very one-sided conversation with was keen on telling him the story of the Great Purge of New York that had happened in the '50s.

Magnus knew the story. He had been there, desperately shielding his fellow downworlders as the demons were sent back to hell and the Shadowhunter´s diligent attention turned to anyone who had even a drop of demon blood.

It had been a miserable time. Every night brought new horrors as bodies littered the streets and peaceful vampire clans were burned alive. He himself hadn´t made it out unscathed, a long jagged scar, one that he usually hid under a glamour, ran from his right shoulder to just under his ribcage.

He could still hear screams, could smell the blood and feel the tremors that shook the small werewolf boy he was protecting with his body, taking on himself the blow of a blade meant for an innocent child.

The man yapped along, talking about the glory of the old days, the golden era of the Clave before Valentine Morgenstern dirtied their name.

He never once mentioned the children that were cut down in their haze of triumph. Perhaps he didn´t know as he seemed to be an ordinary pencil pusher. Perhaps he truly was too ignorant to know that the glory of the Clave had always come with a price to those not a part of it. That their halos were tinted red with the blood of the innocent.

They would never regret their mistakes as they did not admit to them. Generations upon generations blind to the pain of others, convinced that their personal flavour of justice was right for everyone.

The stem of Magnus´ martini glass cracked under his fingers.

“Fascinating,” He said to the man, his tone at once both mockingly pleasant and dry.

His gaze finally found Alec, who was steadily inching away from a group discussion he had been dragged into by Consul Penhallow. For a moment their eyes met and Magnus suppressed a smirk as he caught the minute movement of Alec rolling his eyes before gracing one of the Clave representatives with a blinding smile that seemed sincere to anyone but Magnus.

“Warlock Bane?” His riveting conversation partner reminded himself and Magnus was unpleasantly brought back to reality.

“Yes?” He asked, only somewhat kindly.

“Have you heard about the first weapon that Abigail Shadowhunter forged out of adamas?”

He had. Multiple times. In various positions.

“No,” He said instead, as Alec had bribed him to play nice with promises that still sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. “Do tell, please.”

The man droned on and Magnus promptly shut him out, choosing instead to watch his husband as he moved from person to person, exchanging pleasantries and quietly, secretly, ensuring votes.

He was good at it, Magnus noted, remembering how not long ago Alec had been a depressed young man who chose to hide in the shadows. He was confident now, self-assured and clear in his direction. The direction he wanted to steer the Clave in.

Alec sucked at salsa but he had made a dance out of diplomacy, one he knew by heart as he led conversations and side-stepped those not worth his time.

The gaggle of Clave representatives flocked to Alec. He was young and strong. An accomplished leader who led the rankings of both successful missions and demons killed. He had sent Azazel back to hell with a single shot, had played a part in defeating both Valentine and Jonathan.

He had gone to Edom and came back with the realm burning in his wake.

Alec was charismatic and likeable, well-spoken and charming.

He was also dangerous, and they knew it. 

The downworld stood with him and he was ingrained in all factions. Married to a prominent warlock, rumoured to become the High Warlock of Alicante once Alec´s position as the inquisitor was secured, a good friend with the New York Pack alpha as well as the leader of the New York vampire clan.

He even had connections to the new Seelie council put in place after the death of their Queen.

In addition to that, he had built connections with institutes from across the world. From Paris to Dubai, Helsinki to Marrakesh, they knew him, they liked him and they trusted him.

They were going to vote for him.

However, only Magnus knew him truly, only he had seen the endless work he had put into building those connections and securing the votes. Magnus had been with him through all of it, had built him up when he fell down, had held him when he cried and laughed.

Only he knew what Alec looked like early in the morning as he burned pancakes for both of them, dressed only in baggy sweatpants that were dangerously close to falling as his hips moved to the beat of some pop song that came from the radio. Only he had heard the sounds Alec made when they were in bed together, tangled with each other in the sea of golden silk. 

Only he knew how Alec begged, how he gave himself over for Magnus to love.

There were some whispers from the opposition, of course, there were. Of how Alec is just a puppet under Magnus´ control. Of how it was all a ploy for the downworld to gain power within the Clave.

It was laughable, really. While Magnus had control when it came to their bedroom, he would never strip Alec from his own aspirations. They had a solid partnership built on love and trust, one that echoed in their professional lives, but never took over.

He caught Alec´s gaze again, just as he was taking a sip from the glass of red wine he had been nursing for most of the night. His husband´s eyes were dark and heated as he stared at him over the rim of his glass, one of his brows cocked in a challenge.

Mesmerized, Magnus watched as Alec dropped his hand, exposing his long neck for his husband to see. He swallowed the wine, his Adam´s apple bobbing with the motion and deliberately licked his lips that were tinted red, all the while keeping his eyes firmly on Magnus who could barely keep a groan from falling from his lips.

They were in the Accords Hall, in the middle of a Clave ball.

And Alec wanted to _play_.

“Excuse me,” He said to the old man who had been busy talking his ear off before leaving him, not even giving him a chance to respond.

Spotting Isabelle and Simon near the grand glass doors that led to the garden, Magnus stalked towards them, making sure to pass Alec who was still held by the high-ranking representatives. He pressed his hand to the small of Alec´s back as he passed him, a short and fleeting touch but just enough to push a little of his magic into his husband´s body.

Alec gasped. Loudly. Followed by a cough as he tried to mask the sound.

Magnus smirked, knowing full well that the pulse of magic he sent into Alec´s body would linger, coming and going in waves of pleasure that in the end, would leave him gasping and crying out for Magnus.

Alec wanted to play but Magnus controlled the game.

He settled easily with Isabelle and Simon, glad to share some more or less scandalous gossip with them as he watched Alec from the corner of his eye. It took only a few moments for Alec to reach for the nearest champagne glass in an effort to cool down. His face was delightfully flushed, a pink blush high on his cheeks and his eyes glowed whenever he looked at Magnus´ direction.

It did, however, take longer for him to give in.

In the end, just like always, he did.

Magnus was in the middle of a very interesting discussion about the latest Chanel runway show when he felt Alec´s hand gripping his waist and his hot breath on his neck.

“Hey, Izzy, Simon,” His husband managed, his voice a bit strained before he leaned down to whisper in Magnus´ ear.

“I´m going to the garden,” He said breathlessly, already pulling away. “Find me.”

He let Alec go, smiling innocently at Izzy´s knowing look as he resumed their previous conversation.

He could as well give Alec a head start.

The night had fallen by the time Magnus finally made his way outside. The air was fresh with dew while still carrying within itself the dark tones of fertile earth and the sweet scent of white rosehip, their countless petals shining like stars in the darkness.

Magnus picked his direction purely by intuition, trusting his mind and his body to lead him to his love. He set a leisurely pace, enjoying the crunch of the gravel under his feet and the trill of the nightingales high up the trees.

The garden itself was vast, holding trees, bushes and flowers, both wild and carefully planted. The layout seemed whimsical, many footpaths twisting this way and that, much unlike the French gardens Magnus had expected. It surprised him, as Shadowhunters were known for their pompous tastes and rigidity.

Most of them were keen on plucking out anything wild that was perceived as uncontrollable, untameable and therefore a danger to their painstakingly curated ideas of order.

Root and stem.

But not his Alexander.

He finally found him in the farthest, wildest corner of the garden where the noise of the party didn´t reach. Alec was seated on a low stone bench, a canopy of white rosehip surrounding him and soft moss under his feet. His pale face was serene in the moonlight as he gazed down on a blossom he held between his fingers, twirling it thoughtfully.

“You kept me waiting.” He said then and at once Magnus was taken by his eyes as he raised them to look at him, incredibly dark and wide in his handsome face.

Inviting. Wanting.

“You know I always come for you,” Magnus said gently, his voice merely a whisper as if he was afraid to break the mirage in front of him if he were to speak too loudly.

“Yes.” His husband agreed easily, laying down on the wide bench as Magnus drew near, his long legs falling apart in clear invitation and display of want, the flower falling from his grasp.

“This ball blows,” Alec said casually as if his body wasn´t presented to Magnus in a serpentine slouch.

“So you decided to seduce me in the gardens?” Magnus crooned, edging closer to Alec and revelling in the shiver that went through his husband´s body as he pressed his palms against his knees, widening his legs even further.

“Who said anything about seducing?” Alec asked airily. “I just came here to get some fresh air, that´s all.”

“That´s all? You just came here, in the darkest part of the garden where no one could see or hear you, to breathe some fresh air?”

“Yes?” 

“Are you lying to me, Alec?” Magnus asked, leaning over his husband, his lips soft against Alec´s neck.

He could feel, more than hear Alec´s breathing deepen. “Yes.”

Magnus´ hands carded through Alec´s soft hair before pulling at it, forcing him to expose more of his lovely neck. “Yes, what?”

A soft moan fell from Alec´s lips, almost a sigh.

“Yes, sir.”

Magnus kissed him then, thrilled that Alec´s lips instantly parted in submission. His husband loved to be marked, loved to be held down and owned.

He loved to belong to Magnus.

He pushed closer to him so that Alec´s thighs were spread across his own. Grabbing both of Alec´s wrists, he brought them over his husband´s head and pressed them down on the bench in a clear instruction to keep them there until told otherwise.

Then, he bent down slightly, picking up the rosehip blossom that had fallen from Alec´s grasp and gently placing it behind his husband´s ear.

He kissed Alec again, deeply, truly, before pulling back and touching the tip of his fingers against Alec´s reddened lips.

“This flower has a meaning, you know,” He hummed, tracing the outline of Alec´s bottom lip, as soft and delicate as the petals resting behind his ear. “It represents waiting for your true love.”

“I don´t have to wait anymore,” Alec said, biting his lip as Magnus´ fingers trailed down his neck to his chest, plucking at the buttons that still held his shirt together.

“No,” Magnus agreed. “You don´t. And neither do I.”

The halves of Alec´s shirt fell apart easily, exposing his chest to the cool nighttime air. Magnus trailed patterns into the soft, scarred skin there, tracing the runes already existing and those that only he knew, the glyphs so sacred to warlocks that they were hidden away in the Spiral Labyrinth, heavily guarded and allowed to use only in the direst circumstances.

Eternal love.

Unparallelled power.

Immortality.

He had fought long and hard to be able to use the last of them, putting everything he had on the line.

They had agreed.

“What do you need?” He asked Alec, his palm splayed over his heart, over the glyph he had just traced there.

“You,” Alec said, the response ready on his lips as his chest heaved with uneven breaths. “Always you.”

“What do you want?”

“Your hands on me. Make me come.”

“Hmm?” Magnus teased, his hand ghosting over the front of his husband´s trousers, the touch maddening in its lightness.

Alec´s eyes glowed in the dark.

“Please.”

Magnus hummed, pressing his palm down on Alec´s erection and amping up the magic he had let lay dormant in his husband´s body while he waited for him. Alec keened in abandon, not caring that there might have been other people milling in the garden, just meters away from them, not giving a damn about his reputation as he submitted to Magnus in the darkness of their little hideout.

He trusted Magnus to shield them, to hide his wantonness behind layers of magic. To make sure that no one but his husband would ever lay their eyes on him as he surrendered like this.  
Magnus gently pulled down the zipper of Alec´s trousers and then the elastic of his underwear, exposing his erection to the cool air just for a moment before he wrapped his warm hand around it and kept it there.

Alec´s eyes were closed, his lips parted as he desperately tried to fill his lungs, to taste the scent of the sweet-smelling rosehip blossoms and Magnus´ cologne on his tongue.

Magnus knew that Alec liked this part the most, the anticipation that made every touch electrifying, the pleasure so great it was almost too much. Alec thrived on these touches, became alive under Magnus´ hands.

“You´re so beautiful like this,” Magnus whispered against Alec´s neck before gently biting at the rune there.

A small moan escaped Alec as he struggled to not move his hands from where they lay above his head, aching to reach out and touch his husband.

“Magnus, please,” He gasped. “I need…”

Alec´s plea died on his lips as Magnus gave his dick a long stroke, twisting his wrist just like he knew Alec liked.

“Yes?” He asked.

“Yes, more!”

Magnus had loved to discover just how responsive his husband really was to his ministrations. He had thought he would be quiet, reserved, allowing perhaps only quiet sighs and gasps to express the pleasure he felt.

Alec had, however, surpassed all of Magnus´ expectations.

From the first time he took Alec to bed, he had been vocal and unrestrained, screaming his pleasure to the skies as he had allowed Magnus to bring him over the edge again and again.

He was young and virile and under Magnus´ control, he became unsatiable.

Magnus continued to work Alec over, ignoring his own growing need as he took pleasure from the sight before him. Alec´s hair was a mess, the soft strands sticking to his forehead with sweat. A healthy flush was present on his face, spreading all the way to his chest and his head was tilted back in bliss, his lips open and wet.

Magnus knew that Alec was close from the way his legs drew close to his body, caging him in as his trembling body grew taut in Magnus´ hold, trying to prolong the pleasure racing through his veins. He was barely holding on, his breath erratic, punctuated by a string of moans every time Magnus´ thumb grazed the sensitive head of his cock.

Magnus wanted him to come undone.

He wanted it now.

Speeding up the hand he had on Alec´s dick, he rested the palm of his other hand on his chest, pushing more and more of his magic into Alec´s body and owning him completely, inside and out.

Alec cried out as he came, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes and wetting the petals of the rosehip blossom still behind his ear. His back bowed off the stone bench, his chest pressing against Magnus´. Within an instant his willpower gave out, ignoring Magnus´ orders as his hands scrambled to pull his husband close.

Magnus allowed it, knowing that Alec needed gentle touches and the feel of a warm, comforting body against his own whenever he had been restrained, be it with rope or words. He quickly cleaned Alec up before pulling him into his lap for a hug, carding a gentle hand through his husband´s hair as he held him through the aftershocks.

“Damn,” Alec cursed after a while, his head resting on Magnus´ shoulder. “This is much better than mingling with the Clave representatives.”

“I would hope so,” Magnus snorted, amused. “I was bored the moment I stepped in the ballroom.”

Alec sighed quietly against his chest. “I don´t want to go back.”

Magnus didn´t think they had to go back. Alec was set to win the elections either way.

“It would be scandalous if we did, people saw us coming to the gardens and we have been away for a long time. We can go home and I´ll text Izzy, ask her to make an excuse for us.”

“Yes, home is good. I still have to return the favour,” Alec chuckled as he rose from the bench, fixing his trousers and taking a moment to stretch.

“I have played nice all evening,” Magnus supplied with a smirk.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yes. I would like to cash in on those promises.”

“Let´s go home then,” Alec said, extending his hand for Magnus to take. “So you can fuck me against the windows.”


End file.
